31 de Octubre
by Selenya Black
Summary: Durante años puedes lograr recomponer tu alma, aquella que se partió en mil pedazos. Puedes imaginar lo que pudo haber sido tu vida y ya no lo será jamás. Lo único que queda en esos momentos es algo que duele más que la simple noticia, la aceptación.


Respuesta al reto _Parejas extrañas_ del foro **Draco Dormiens Numquam Titillandus**.

Les dedico este _One_ a todas las chicas del foro, a las que quiero con toda mi alma y especialmente a _**Cutemoon14**_, que fue quién llevó a cabo el tema del reto. Como norma general de este, cumplo con la condición de que hay menos de 100 fics de las hermanas Evans en español (¡solo 14! Con lo que me gusta su historia XD). Les animo a que todas entren a leer los buenísimos fics del reto y luego voten cuando comience el periodo de votaciones.

La idea original del _One_ era un Petunia/Snape con breve Lily, pero al final me centré tanto en las dos hermanas que me salió así =P. Con este _One_ saco de baúl de los recuerdos a la tía del niño que vivió y todos esos claros, que para mí, Rowling dejó en referencia a los sentimientos de la mayor de las hermanas. Aquí me monto mi propia historia sobre lo que pasó con Petunia el día que se enteró que su hermana había sido asesinada y lo que le siguió después, intentando mantenerme fiel a la historia real.

Editado el día 26 de Abril de 2011:

_**Quiero pedirles disculpas de antemano**__. Una chica me mencionó en su review —o en un post del foro, no recuerdo muy bien—, que Petunia no se enteró de la muerte de Lily el mismo día 31, sino después. La verdad es que no lo sé muy bien, he intentado buscar información de ello y no la encuentro, así que les pido perdón si fallé con la fecha. Lo editaré._

Bueno, dejo de enrollarme y le dejo que lean.

**Disclaimer:** El mundo mágico de HP, así como todos los escenarios, hechizos, personajes y demás pertenecen a J.. Todo lo que no reconozcáis, como la trama del fic, algunos encantamientos y nuevos personajes que iréis descubriendo a lo largo de la historia sí que me pertenecen, pero no me lucro con ello.

**Aviso:**No concedo autorizaciones a terceras personas para publicar o traducir mis fics. Ni bajo mi nombre, ni bajo el de otro, ni aunque digan que es mío. Yo solo publico en Fanfiction, así que si veis alguno de mis fics publicado en otra página que no sea esta, avisadme por PM. ¡Recordad que nadie tiene derecho a publicar vuestras historias por vosotros y llevarse ese mérito!

Editado el día 23 de Julio de 2012:

— Respuesta al mensaje anónimo de **LiveLaughtLove**: siempre respondo a los reviews en el perfil del ficker, pero como eres anónima te contesto aquí (aunque no sé si llegarás a verlo). Siento que te haya molestado el aviso sobre no autorizar a terceras personas, pero te lo has tomado muy estrictamente. A ver, si alguien quiere traducir alguno de mis fics me sentiría muy alagada, y claro que le dejaría, pero siempre y cuando me pida permiso y no se atribuya el mérito como si el fic fuera suyo. Levo pocos años en registrada (muchos años entre las sombras), he visto como plagian a muchas escritoras (conocidas y no tan conocidas), y a mí y a una amiga también nos plagiaron hace tiempo en otra página, es por eso que siempre apoyo las cusas anti-plagio y lo doy por avisado antes de la historia. Otras muchas fickers no conocidas y conocidas también lo hacen. Y el yo no sea muy conocida en el fandom de HP por mis historias, creo que no tiene nada que ver, conocidas o no todas tenemos los mismos derechos para hacerlos valer en nuestros fics.

En cuanto a JK, ella ha dado su permiso para que sus fans puedan escribir fanfics de HP y según sus declaraciones, le gusta que lo hagan porque lo considera alagador. Y no, no es lo mismo: yo escribo cosas que JK no escrito, juego con la historia, con los personajes, como hace todo el mundo aquí, pero no plagio todo el libro de HP ni le hago creer a otros que desconozcan su existencia (si eso es posible) que es mío. Así que siento si te ha chocado el comentario, pero es lo que pienso, es mi derecho y seguiré poniendo el aviso.

* * *

**31 de Octubre**

Era un simple y monótono 31 de Octubre para la mayoría de la gente en Londres, pero no para ella. Normalmente, cuando llegaba ese día se mostraba igual de fría y estirada que siempre, delante de la gente tenía que aparentar que su vida era perfecta, que lo tenía todo. Levantaba, como ya era habitual, muros invisibles que nadie podía traspasar y solo, tan solo un instante de ese día era el que se permitía ser diferente, ser vulnerable y volver a ser la despreocupada Tuney. Claro que eso solo lo sabía ella. Nadie en este mundo más que ella conocía a Tuney, quizás algunos sí la hubieran conocido, pero ellos ya no estaban allí para contarlo.

Petunia, recién salida de su reconfortante baño de sales y envuelta en una delicada toalla, se dirigió con total lentitud al tocador de su habitación. Hoy, uno de los compañeros de Vernon daba una fiesta con motivo de su veinte aniversario de bodas, una fiesta elegante a la que debía asistir como lo que era ante la sociedad, una dama educada y refinada con aires a más. Eso sin duda sería lo que todos pensarían de ella, incluidos su marido y su hijo.

Pero, ¿qué sabía en realidad toda esa gente de Petunia Dursley? ¿Había conocido su marido antes de eso a la verdadera Petunia Evans? ¿Y qué había sido de Tuney? ¿Alguien se acordaría de ella, la conoció alguna vez, le dio la oportunidad de verla realmente?

_No. Esa era, es y será la respuesta._

Petunia destapó con cuidado el frasquito de un caro perfume francés que se compró aquel día para la fiesta. A ojos de todos era un simple perfume, a los de ella era el perfume que su madre siempre usaba para las fechas especiales. Ese 31 de Octubre era especial, _la fiesta_pensó ella, pero enseguida el corazón le dio un vuelco.

_31 de Octubre._

No, no era la fiesta. Ni tampoco era por ser la señalada noche de Halloween, ni porque su cuñada Marjorie regresara de su viaje a Italia.

_Ese día se cumplían dieciocho años._

Dieciocho largos años desde que aquel bebé de cabellos negros y cicatriz en frente apareció en su puerta con una simple nota. James y Lily Potter habían sido asesinados.

_Lily Potter, su hermana._

Petunia soltó el frasquito y contempló su reflejo en el espejo. Siempre quiso ser tan mágica como ella, tener el color de sus ojos, la suavidad de su piel, llamar la atención de sus padres como lo hacía ella...

Siempre la llamó _bicho raro_, _monstruo_, _oveja negra_.

Pero ella sabía que no era así, que nunca pensó eso de ella, pero tampoco tuvo oportunidad de decírselo.

Mantenía las distancias, no quería hablarle y tampoco saber nada de su vida, alegaba no tener hermana y se enorgullecía de ello ante los demás, se reía por eso junto a su esposo. Pero la vida a veces te enseña de malas maneras que nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.

Y aquel 31 de Octubre, Petunia supo lo que tuvo y ya no tendría más.

_Una hermana_.

Cuando eran pequeñas siempre jugaban juntas en aquel parque donde Lily demostraba a su hermana mayor sus talentos y dones ocultos que nadie más debía saber. A Tuney siempre le encantaba observar lo que su pequeña hermana hacía con las flores, era realmente _mágico_a su parecer.

Hubo un tiempo en que se llevaron bien. Eran hermanas y disfrutaban juntas como cualquier niñas de su edad.

Tuney era responsable, educada y muy lógica para su edad. Era inteligente, cosa que heredó también la pequeña, y práctica, lo que siempre le sirvió para tener los pies en la tierra. Pero era una niña, y como tal le gustaba disfrutar, soñar despierta y jugar hasta cansarse con su hermana, a la que siempre tenía instinto de proteger.

Lily era muy diferente a Tuney. Era tan inteligente y lógica como ella, pero a diferencia de su hermana mayor, Lily era ingenua, impulsiva y demasiado noble. Ayudaba a todo el mundo que lo necesitaba y eso la hacía especial, pero siempre fue mucho más especial de lo que mostró. Era diferente a los demás niños, una diferencia fundamental que Tuney siempre notaba pero que nunca supo exactamente qué era.

Eran distintas, sí, pero se querían demasiado como para hacerles caso a esas pequeñas distinciones.

A Tuney le gustaba despertarla por la mañanas solo para ver la cara de sueño de Lily. Adoraba las tardes en las que iban a casa de su abuela y la ayudaban a hacer galletas, siempre acababan hasta arriba de harina. O las noches que su padre les contaba un cuento, el chocolate caliente de su madre por las mañanas, el día de Navidad en el que se peleaban por los regalos...

Tantas cosas que cambiaron cuando se enteró que su hermana era una bruja. Ya no fue lo mismo que antes, ya no volvieron a llevarse bien por mucho que Lily lo intentó. Y ahora ella se arrepentía de no haberla aceptado, de no haberla querido como tuvo que hacerlo, se arrepentía profundamente de haberla negado como hermana.

Y se arrepentía de tener que ocultar su dolor bajo esa capa de insano orgullo, celebrando en esa fiesta una noche en la que hace mucho tiempo sintió morirse.

* * *

**1 de Noviembre de 1981, 8:27 p.m**

_El tiempo a su alrededor se detuvo, inexorable e insensible contra lo que podía ocasionar._

_Pasaron segundos, minutos, horas... una eternidad irrefrenable que hacía daño, que asfixiaba, que mataba._

_No escuchaba las voces que le hablaban, no sentía nadie a su lado, ni siquiera podía llorar o gritar. Todo parecía un sueño, más bien convertido en pesadilla. No sabía si era real, o era solo un juego de su mente. No sabía si hacía calor o frío, en ese momento no podría distinguir si su cuerpo ardía en el mismo infierno o se congelaba en un desierto de hielo._

_Ya no la rodeaba una realidad, ya no la sostenía un mundo, ya no había muros que la protegieran._

_Algo la rozó en el hombro, una mano, una mano que sentía ajena a todo lo que ella vivía. Distante, a años luz de ella y tan fría como la noticia que acababa de recibir. Ese simple contacto, tan frío y tan corriente la despertó de su letargo._

_Seguía viva, respiraba, su corazón latía lentamente en la parte izquierda de su cuerpo._

_Miró a los lados, todo seguía igual, en su sitio, nada había cambiado._

_Nada excepto ella, excepto su vida._

_Seguía viva, sí, pero vacía. Respiraba simplemente por pura inercia. Su corazón latía, pero por un segundo se había quedado quieto._

_Algo de ella se había perdido, en la lejanía y sabía que ya no lo volvería a encontrar jamás. Algo se rompió en su alma, esparciendo los miles de fragmentos por lugares donde nunca buscaría. Algo se fue, se marchó y no regresaría._

_Observó a aquel pequeño de cabello negro y ojos verdes, con una recién cicatriz en frente. Una cicatriz que demostraba el instante final en el que se iniciaba algo nuevo, una realidad distinta a la creada e imaginada por tanto tiempo. No sabía si sentir lástima u odio por él. Durante tanto tiempo le había parecido indiferente pero ahora lo sentía sumamente importante, diana de toda su rabia y veneno contenido._

_Comenzó a caminar hacia el Hall, no sentía sus piernas y tampoco su cuerpo, todo parecía pesado y notaba sus extremidades como si nunca le hubiesen pertenecido. Unos pasos amortiguados por su estado de shock se acercaron a ella, era Vernon, quien no parecía tan afectado como ella._

—_Petunia, ¿se puede saber dónde__vas? —le cuestionó con su habitual tono áspero._

_Pero no lo sabía. No sabía a dónde se dirigía ni porque lo hacía._

_Hubiese sido preferible quedarse en casa, calentita frente a la chimenea y esperando a que los niños tocasen a su puerta pidiendo caramelos, disfrazados con trajes absurdos hechos por sus madres. Entonces Vernon habría salido y les habría gritado cual ogro que allí no había caramelos y que se fueran a molestar a otro. Ellos habrían salido gritando, asustados por la furia de su esposo. El más valiente quizás se hubiese atrevido a lanzarles huevos a la puerta._

_Pero algo en su interior que ella misma desconocía la impulsaba a salir. A enfrentarse al frío, a la lluvia, a la oscuridad de la noche para llevarla hasta donde no sabía. Algo le decía que era allí donde debía estar._

—_Encárgate de él —fue toda la respuesta que dio a su malhumorado esposo._

_Salió al exterior sin preocuparse siquiera por coger su abrigo y un paraguas. A lo mejor hacía un frío de los demonios, pero ella no lo sentía y tampoco le habría importado demasiado. Caminó con delicada lentitud sobre el helado asfalto de la carretera. No había coches en la__calle, se respiraba tranquilidad a cada paso y parecía que todos se habían olvidado de ese barrio aquella noche. Unas finísimas gotas de agua comenzaban a chocar contra el suelo, tan pequeñas que solo dibujaban unos puntitos diminutos en él. Eran poca cosa, pero por las nubes teñidas de gris oscuro que se acercaban cubriendo el cielo pronto desembocarían en tormenta. Pero eso tampoco le importaba, ya no le importaba qué sucediese, sino cómo le afectarían las consecuencias de eso._

_Segundos, minutos, horas... la eternidad volvió a hacerse dueña del espacio tiempo. No lloraba, no gritaba, no sentía. Solo caminaba._

_Inconscientemente y sin un rumbo fijo había llegado a un viejo parque a sur de Little Whinging. Se le hacía muy familiar y no le extrañaba, allí solía pasar muchas tardes cuando era pequeña. Ese parque quedaba cerca de la casa que compartía con sus padres y su hermana cuando era pequeña. Ahora pocas casas de aquella urbanización quedaban intactas ante la urbanización de un Londres que crecía con los años, poblando con edificios altos y modernos lo que antes había sido Elmbridge. Lily y ella adoraban ese parque. Solían quedarse jugando allí hasta que su madre las llamaba para cenar. Se columpiaban, corrían, recogían flores..._

_Incluso hicieron un amigo bastante extraño que siempre iba vestido con extravagantes y descuidadas ropas oscuras. A Petunia siempre le cayó mal, pero a la vez le fascinaba por su determinación e inteligencia y su carácter serio y aristocrático. Aunque se salía de lo normal, y por norma general, a ella no le gustaba lo que se saliera de los límites de la corrección y la disciplina. Además, ese chico estaba demasiado interesado en Lily, más de lo que debiera._

_Avanzó hasta los columpios infantiles que habían lindando con la descuidada arboleda, más concretamente hasta los balancines de metal ubicados en el extremo derecho. Ya no poseían ese color azul eléctrico de antaño, sino que se veían ennegrecidos y oxidados. La silla, antes de una pulcra y lisa madera, lucía agrietada y astillada por los bordes, un poco sucia y mojada por la lluvia. Lo único que parecía igual eran las cadenas, un poco menos brillantes a lo mejor, pero igual de resistentes._

_Ignorando su mente racional y el aspecto lúgubre del columpio, Petunia se sentó en el que daba a la izquierda y que siempre había utilizado su hermana pequeña._

_Lily decía que le gustaba porque se podía ver lo que había detrás de los árboles. A ella siempre le había dado igual uno que otro, era muy práctica para esas cosas y no entendía de significados tontos de un lado o del contrario. Sin embargo, ahora que se sentaba ahí sentía como si alguien la observase desde más allá de las hojas otoñales. Probablemente fuese por eso que su hermana quería ver que ocurría detrás de ellos._

_Su hermana._

_Ahora recordaba que parte de ella había perdido, que parte se había ido para no volver y cual muy en su interior se había roto en pedazos. Ya sabía porque estaba allí sola, bajo la lluvia del frío otoño en vez de al calor de su casa._

_Porque Lily, su hermana, ya no volvería a estar nunca al calor de un hogar. Porque el que ella tenía lo habían destruido, y la habían destruido a ella con él._

_Y era ahora cuando comprendía que había estado atrapada en otra realidad, la realidad donde a pesar de las distancias y de no hablarse, ellas dos seguían siendo Tuney y Lily Evans. Donde siempre, a pesar de no verse habían seguido siendo hermanas._

_Hace poco que se había enterado que ella ya no estaba en ese mundo, que se había ido sin despedirse, que ya no le podría pedir perdón._

_Le había hecho tantas cosas, le había dicho tanto, la había negado tantas veces. Y Lily, tan buena y noble como siempre no perdía la oportunidad de intentar arreglar las cosas, no perdía la esperanza de recuperar a su hermana mayor. Una esperanza que al final Petunia siempre destrozaba._

_Y esa esperanza murió esa misma noche, aquella realidad se había esfumado dejando a la mayor de las Evans sola y culpable por ser tan estúpida y tan mala hermana._

_Cuando leyó la nota que había en la manta blanca de su sobrino, en la que se explicaba que el joven matrimonio Potter había sido cruelmente asesinado por un mago oscuro del que ella poco sabía, Petunia sintió como si le absorbieran parte del alma._

_Antes, en ese momento, no daba crédito a lo que leía. Se negó a haber perdido a su hermana, se cerró tanto a esa evidente verdad que ella misma, por un momento, lo había creído. Su mente todavía estaba acostumbrada a la rutina, a esa rutina en la cual Lily vivía muy lejos de allí, pero vivía._

_Le estaba costando mucho dejar esa rutina en pasado y pensar que en el presente y también en el futuro Lily estaba muerta, porque en realidad prefería mil veces que ella estuviera lejos de allí, llena de magia y casada con ese tal James. Prefería que el tiempo se hubiese parado y que su pequeña hermana siguiera siendo una bruja, la bruja que ella siempre en el fondo de su alma había anhelado ser y que se había dedicado a odiar por impotencia._

_Pero era demasiado tarde y ahora entendía el viejo dicho de no saber que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Y era así. Ella había tenido una hermana, pero ahora la había perdido para siempre._

_Y fue precisamente eso lo que la había dejado atrapada en ese pasado donde ellas eran todavía hermanas. La ausencia de un futuro donde poder volver a verla, donde pedirle perdón. La ausencia de las posibles reconciliaciones, de un futuro sin volver a ver su sonrisa, donde ya no habría cabida a más despedidas. Porque debería de haber sido así, debería de ser ella quien se despidiese de Lily. En el curso natural de la vida ella habría muerto antes que su hermana, por ser mayor y entonces ahora no tendría que sentirse sola y vacía._

_Las lágrimas, que habían tardado en aparecer, ahora se deslizaban surcando sus mejillas pálidas y heladas por el frío. Pagaba con dolor su pena por los errores cometidos, pagaba con un precio demasiado alto._

_Lo acababa de aceptar, difícil, pero la aceptación era ya lo último que le quedaba por asumir en la vida. Todo se había roto; su alma, su pasado y ella misma. Lily estaba muerta, ya no había nada que negar._

_Muerta._

_Inexistente._

_Otra persona más en el mundo que quedaba reducida a la nada._

_Las risas de unos niños al otro lado de la calle le llamaron la atención. Iban ataviados con sendos calderos rebosantes de caramelos, piruletas, chocolatinas y todo tipo de dulces. Una rubia princesa rosa, un divertido pirata, un vampiro, una momia y Pedro Picapiedra. Felices por la celebración de unas de las noches más mágicas y divertidas del año para ellos._

_31 de Octubre, Halloween. La noche donde se celebraba lo mágico._

_Petunia se levantó sacudiendo su ropa, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado fuera, pero a juzgar por la lluvia que empezaba a caer debería de empezar a marcharse._

_Una fugaz mirada alrededor le permitió ver que una figura negra encapuchada la observaba desde detrás de un arbusto. No se movió ni un centímetro incluso cuando se había visto descubierto. Desde aquella distancia Petunia no podía ver su cara, pero algo en aquella piel cetrina y oscuro cabello graso que asomaban bajo la capa negra se le hacía muy familiar. Le__recordaba mucho a aquel extraño niño que ella y Lily conocieron en ese mismo parque. Aquel que miraba a su hermana con adoración y que fue el primero en decirle que era especial, que era mágica._

_Un grito llamó su atención, al parecer la princesa rubia estaba siendo atacada por el temible vampiro y defendida por su fiel pirata. Cuando devolvió la vista al lugar de antes el encapuchado ya no estaba, aunque ya lo había esperado así._

_Petunia lanzó un último vistazo al columpio que tantas tardes de su infancia había llenado y se marchó sin volver a mirar atrás._

_Ahora debía acostumbrarse a un nuevo presente, un presente que de algún modo, ya cambiaba su futuro._

_Las heridas de su alma acababan de ser abiertas con un cortante puñal llamado dolor, pero esperaba que el tiempo las cerrara con algo llamado aceptación._

* * *

Ella no lloraba, pero era entonces cuando se sentía como una niña frágil y vulnerable y lo hacía, a escondidas de miradas ajenas. Una solitaria lágrima se escurrió por su rostro, una amarga lágrima, que aunque solitaria, demostraba el dolor más fuerte escondido durante años bajo las capas de neutralidad e indiferencia de la señora Dursley.

_El dolor de haber perdido a su hermana._

En su interior, Petunia siempre culpó a James Potter por llevarse a Lily lejos de la familia, por no protegerla aquella noche como debería haberlo hecho, por haberla dejado embarazada de un niño que sería, en parte, causante de sus muertes.

Culpó a Harry, su sobrino, porque de no ser por él Lily estaría viva. Ella sabía algo de una tal profecía, no entendía muy bien sobre qué iba exactamente, pero le bastaba para saber que si Harry Potter no hubiese nacido ese mago tan temido en el mundo mágico no tendría que haber ido a por su hermana. Que si no hubiese nacido Lily no hubiese sacrificado su vida.

Todos creían que los odiaba por ser magos, que odiaba la magia, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Era cierto que odiaba la magia con todas sus fuerzas, pero no por ser inusual para una muggle como ella, ni tampoco porque todos quienes la usaban fuesen bichos raros. La magia llevó a su hermana a un mundo de peligros desconocidos que tarde o temprano le harían daño, y tal como pensaba, ese peligro llegó en una noche de Halloween para arrebatársela. Y ni siquiera aquellos amigos magos que tenía la protegieron suficiente.

Para Petunia siempre estuvo claro, si su hermana no hubiese sido bruja, ahora mismo podría estar a su lado ayudándola a arreglarse para la fiesta. A lo mejor ella estaría invitada, quizás podría ser quien celebrara su aniversario, podría charlar con ella largas horas sin aburrirse, seguiría siendo lo que fue a parte de hermana.

_Su amiga, su mejor amiga._

Con sus manos temblorosas, Petunia empolvó su rostro con un delicado cosmético de la mejor marca, como debía de ser para una señora tan distinguida como ella. Un poco de corrector ocultaría las dos medias lunas azuladas que se dibujaban bajo sus ojos oscuros y la base disimularía la extremada palidez de su piel. Sombras en tierra y labios mate acabarían por darle ese aire sofisticado que tan bien quedaba con su elaborado moño oscuro.

Después de una última observación a su maquillaje, máscara que ocultaba al mundo su verdadero rostro, se levantó con parsimonia. Dirigió sus pasos al armario de roble que quedaba en la pared contraria al tocador y sacó de él un elegante y sobrio vestido en color rojo vino, acompañado por unos sencillos tacones del mismo color.

Poniéndose el vestido advirtió que su figura había cambiado bastante. Su cuerpo ya no era lo que era. Los años no pasaban en balde y ahora no se podía más que apreciar a una mujer delgada y alta, con los huesos bastante más marcados y la piel no tan tersa, a la que no le hacía mucha justicia aquel vestido.

Se colocó el conjunto de pendientes y colgante de plata que Vernon le regaló la pasada Navidad.

—¡Petunia! —se escuchó a este gritar desde el piso de abajo— ¡Date prisa que ya llegamos tarde!

Sin mucha reticencia, Petunia cogió su bolso compañero al vestido y su caro abrigo de piel y se dirigió a paso rápido hasta la planta baja.

Pero algo en el pasillo la detuvo. Iban a hacer unas cuantas obras en la casa, y una de ellas era unir la habitación de su hijo Dudley con la que anteriormente ocupaba su sobrino. Petunia se adentró en la habitación que ella misma había ordenado unas semanas atrás para comenzar las obras. Esa habitación siempre parecía una leonera, puesto que su sobrino no era muy amante del orden.

_Su sobrino._

Cuan equivocada había estado con él. Harry se largó de la casa de sus tíos en cuanto la guerra terminó, recogió todas sus cosas y se marchó como si huyese de una mansión encantada repleta de maquiavélicos fantasmas. Y la verdad es que a Petunia no le extrañó su desesperación después del trato tan malo que le dieron todos esos años.

Sin despedidas, sin palabras y sin un solo adiós. Solo cuando vio a su sobrino hacer las maletas que lo llevarían fuera de su casa como ella siempre había querido fue que entendió lo mal que lo había hecho. No solo lo hizo con Lily, sino que repitió la historia con su hijo, un chico que lo único que hizo fue venir al mundo como cualquier otro.

Solo que ese niño, a diferencia de otros muchos, se quedó solo cuando apenas tenía un año.

Solo, porque ellos nunca le dieron la familia que tanto necesitaba. Lo trataron mal, como un esclavo en vez de un sobrino. Se rieron de él numerosas veces por no tener a nadie en la vida que no fuera ellos. Ni siquiera le contaron la verdad sobre él y sus padres.

Lo intentaron privar de la única cosa en el mundo que lo hizo feliz, que le dio una verdadera familia y amigos en los que confiar.

La magia. Aquella cosa que al fin y al cabo, no parecía ser tan peligrosa. Aquella que significó la salvación para él, que lo llevó a lo que era ahora. Y no, no fue gracias a su tía. Porque simplemente se podía decir que nunca fue una tía para su sobrino, sino más bien como una de esas gobernantas que llevaban los orfanatos de las películas de terror que tanto le gustaban a su esposo.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de todos los desplantes, humillaciones, insultos, peleas, absurdas órdenes impuestas y malos tratos, aquel al que nunca jamás había dirigido una mirada que no fuera desdeñosa o indiferente, los salvó. Contra todo pronóstico y sin haberlo esperado, se plantó una noche en el salón para decirles que debían marcharse de casa un tiempo, que sería lo mejor dadas las circunstancias. Vernon lo tachó de aprovechado, diciendo que solo quería quitárselos del medio para quedarse la casa y reunir allí a sus amiguitos brujos, pero su sobrino había demostrado una entereza inimaginable explicándoles todo lo que ella no quería escuchar.

Cuando cumpliese los diecisiete algo llamado _hechizo protector_, que no entendía mucho, se rompería y entonces el mago que mató a su hermana iría a por él estuviese donde estuviese para cumplir la profecía. Él quería sacarlos del medio para protegerlos, lo hizo con la mejor protección de unos tales _aurores_ y los llevó a un sitio seguro. Y ellos ni siquiera lo agradecieron, solo Dudley, que en el último momento confesó que Harry lo había salvado de aquellas cosas que los atacaron hace tres años, solo él fue capaz de decirle que no creía que solo ocupara espacio. Y esa fue la primera, única y última vez que Harry Potter, su sobrino, había recibido una muestra mínimamente afectuosa por parte de su familia.

Y ahora se sentía tremendamente culpable. Aquella noche, cuando se montó en el coche y se dirigía al sitio seguro del que habían hablado, fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo mal que lo había hecho también con su sobrino. Al dejar a su sobrino en la casa solo, sin saber que acontecería después y a qué peligros debería enfrentarse, algo remotamente parecido a preocupación se alojó en el pecho de Petunia. Durante su estadía en aquel lugar y cuando regresó a casa se enteró más o menos de lo sucedido: una gran guerra mágica se había librado sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Muchas personas, tanto de un bando como del otro, habían muerto luchando por defender lo que creían, y muchos de ellos eran amigos y conocidos de su sobrino. Incluso él, según le habían contado, estuvo muerto durante instantes, instantes en los que el mundo mágico perdió las esperanzas de salvarse de aquel mago tan temido. Harry Potter finalmente volvió a ser el niño que vivió y los salvó de aquella amenaza.

Pero ni siquiera después de eso, el mundo mágico volvería a ser el mismo.

Sangre, heridos, muertes, torturas... madres sin hijos, hijos sin padres, hermanos que perdían hermanos, amigos que se defendían unos a otros sin lograr su cometido, escuelas atacadas, familias enteras muertas, casas destruidas, personas inocentes que eran torturadas y asesinadas sin piedad. Y muchas más cosas que ella no quiso seguir sabiendo.

Una sanguinaria y cruenta batalla en la que nadie ganó, porque todos perdieron de alguna forma se había llevado a cabo todos estos años y ella solo se había dedicado a criticar sin conocer, sin saber que pasaba realmente. Criticó y odió la magia sin saberlo, y ahora no podía estar más arrepentida.

Ya no odiaba tanto como antes, ya no había motivo para hacerlo. No odiaba a su hermana, nunca la odió, pero tampoco podría decirlo. No odiaba a ese tal James que ni siquiera conoció, pero a él tampoco se lo diría. No odiaba a su sobrino, a él no se lo había dicho tampoco, pero esta vez no dejaría escapar la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Y la magia, la magia tampoco la odiaba. Al fin y al cabo su hermana fue feliz cuando vivía gracias a ella. Al fin y al cabo, el mundo ahora seguía igual gracias a que un joven mago destruyó a otro, no tan joven, pero sí más malvado que cualquier otro.

—¡Petunia! —volvió a escuchar a Vernon.

Con un último suspiro, Petunia salió de la habitación y se dirigió a las escaleras mientras dibujaba en su rostro una perfecta sonrisa de superioridad. Bajó cual dama distinguida, besó a su _Dudders_ en la mejilla y avanzó en la noche fría hasta el coche aparcado justo en frente del garaje. Se colocó el cinturón mientras su esposo conducía hacia la avenida principal, pasando por Little Whinging y Surrey Heath hasta llegar al antiguo parque de las Hilanderas, en una urbanización donde las casas hogareñas se mezclaban con modernos departamentos.

Un viejo parque que Petunia llevaba dieciocho años sin ver.

Cuando su mirada impactó con el parque, todo los sentimientos guardados en su interior se cayeron al suelo sin más aguante para poder mantenerse. Seguía igual que aquel lejano Halloween, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido allí, como si no pasase y por un instante le pareció ver a dos niñitas jugando en los columpios. Una niña morena y la otra pelirroja. Más lágrimas hicieron el amago de salir, pero esta vez se quedaron en los orbes oscuros de la mujer, aguando su vista. Desvió sus ojos del parque, poniendo atención a la carretera por donde iban.

Durante años y a base de otros momentos, algunos más felices que otros, logró habituarse a una nueva rutina. Recolectó todos aquellos pedacitos de alma que pudo mediante recuerdos, los otros que quedaron sin aparecer los sustituyó con simples e imposible imaginaciones suyas.

Aunque ya no sería lo mismo que antes. Ya nunca podría serlo.

Las heridas que esa noche le desgarraron el alma se cerraron, pero siempre quedarán aquellas cicatrices que demuestran la evidencia del momento en que ocurrió todo.

Le da pánico pensar en su hermana, le provoca terror. Porque ya no le quedaban lágrimas para llorarla, las acabó todas en el transcurso del tiempo. Porque aunque ella lo aceptó, aún no se había acostumbrado a esa realidad en la que ella no estaba viva y sabía que jamás lo haría, porque prefería pensar que no pasó nunca. Porque no le podrá pedir perdón ya, y eso es algo que jamás va olvidar, que la va a acompañar durante el resto de su vida.

_La vida._

_La vida es injusta, preciosa, amarga, efímera, cruel... y mucho más, más de lo que cualquier persona podrá saber jamás. Mucho más de lo que los ojos logran ver, de lo que las manos pueden tocar, de lo que se pueda escuchar, oler o degustar._

_La vida._

_No es igual para unos que para otros, nos trata de diferente manera. Nacemos iguales, sin distinciones, pero al final acabamos siendo nosotros quienes las creamos. No hay reglas estrictas que rijan el curso que debe seguir la vida, ni normas generales que nos la explique._

_La vida es vida, y no es predecible ni manejable. Es tan solo un instante maravilloso que comenzó ayer, se disfruta hoy y termina mañana._

_La vida es lo que un buen día creamos y otro se va, porque es así como debe ser._

Petunia al final lo aceptó, ¿cuándo se acostumbre a ello? Quizás no lo haga nunca, pero eso solo lo sabe ella.

Ahora, como cada día desde el 31 de Octubre de 1981 después de aceptar la realidad, le toca ponerse la máscara de supervivencia que creó.

Quizás algún día se acepte y se quite la máscara.

Quizás en un futuro no solo lo haga en Halloween.

* * *

Bueno, no sé qué les haya parecido (un poco OoC xD), pero **a mí siempre me pareció que Petunia no odiaba a Lily** y que como cualquier hermana debió sufrir bastante cuando se enteró que había sido asesinada tan cruelmente. Nunca me pareció muy lógico que odiase tanto a Harry, por eso creo que lo odia porque en cierta parte lo ve a él y a James, al igual que al mundo mágico como los causantes de la muerte de Lily.

Bueno, **todo esto es relativo y cada persona tiene su opinión**. Con respecto a aclaraciones, creo que todo el mundo dedujo que el encapuchado era Snape. Estaba ahí porque fue donde conoció a Lily por primera vez cuando eran pequeños, tal como se cita en los libros, así que me pareció bien que dos personas que querían tanto a Lily fueran allí a recordarla. También habéis podido ver un poco de Harry y de su guerra librada, así como de lo mal que lo pasó —abrazo fuerte a Harry xD. La idea de lo de la fiesta me pareció buena más que nada porque siempre nos han mostrado a una Petunia muy peripuesta y con tendencia a creerse superior, así que aquí la mostré armándose con su disfraz xD

Bueno, os dejo que me enrollo yo sola como una persiana, ¡No se olviden de leer los demás retos, please! Son muy buenos.

**Besos,**_**Sel**_**.**


End file.
